Desiderare
by TheFireHana
Summary: Parfois, Russie réfléchit à ses relations avec les autres. Son raisonnement n'est pas vraiment objectif, il ne se pose pas toujours les bonnes questions. Mais il réfléchit. Et aujourd'hui, il pense encore...
1. Lust

Genre: **Romance** :| **Drame** :| **Hurt/comfort** :| **Angst** :| **Amitié**

Rating: **M** , pour mention de relations sexuelles et de violences notamment psychologiques  
 **ATTENTION** : Pas de viol mais quiproquo à ce sujet.

Spécificité: Plus ou moins canonverse, multipairing avec Russie, character Study.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:**

Ce récit est… Un putain de RGNI (récit de genre non-identifié). Je sais vraiment pas comment le qualifier autrement (.-.)

Mais si je devais le résumer de manière propre, ça serait: Russie qui réfléchit à ses relations sexuelles/amicales, et de manière générale, au sexe, avec plus ou moins des références historiques.  
Voilà.  
Je pense pas que ce sera un texte qui plaira à tout le monde, mais bon, je l'ai écrit, autant le faire partager.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Desiderare: désirer vivement, souhaiter.  
\- Dans une proposition infinitive : désirer que ou regretter que**

* * *

Russie n'avait jamais vraiment vu l'intérêt du sexe.

Bien sûr, au début de sa puberté, il avait été intrigué. Des quelques hommes qu'il avait rencontré, certains lui avaient vanté le mérite ou simplement le plaisir qui découlait de cette activité. Et certaines nations en rajoutaient une couche, sans vouloir les citer.

Alors, quand il eut l'occasion d'aller un peu plus loin avec les quelques femmes et la poignée d'hommes qu'il avait sincèrement aimé (on lui avait précisé que c'était toujours mieux lorsqu'on le fait avec quelqu'un qui nous tient à cœur), il le fit pour voir ce que ça faisait.

Il n'y avait pas à dire: il avait été extrêmement déçu. Oui, c'était agréable, mais de là à qualifier ça d'extraordinaire ? Sans façon. C'était court, sans garanti et trop souvent sans réciprocité.

Dès lors, il se consacra exclusivement à se chercher des amis, plutôt que des amants ou des coups d'un soir.

Mais il avait récidivé, en quelques occasions, et il avait quelques fois... Éprouvé du désir envers des personnes qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il parle d'amis, en somme.

La première fois, cela devait être avec France.

Il était alors encore jeune - environs dix-sept ans en âge humain. France était un peu plus âgé que lui (dans la vingtaine humaine, peut-être) et était dans ce que l'on pourrait plus ou moins appelé une période "dorée". Son aîné l'avait ainsi invité à Versailles pour nouer "des relations diplomatiques", d'après la version officielle.

Il se souvient encore de son arrivée timide et son ébahissement face à tant de splendeur. Il s'était promis de faire mieux que son hôte dès l'instant où ses pieds foulèrent la cour du palais.  
Sa sœur aînée l'avait prévenu qu'on tenterait de l'éblouir, de lui tourner la tête jusqu'à le faire se pâmer. Ça n'avait pas raté. Et France savait quoi dire pour le séduire davantage - et ce, dans tous les sens du terme.

Lorsque ce dernier lui proposa, plus ou moins de manière déguisée, de passer la nuit ensemble, le Russe avait d'abord refusé. Cela pourrait paraitre étrange pour certains, mais il était incroyablement intimidé. Il n'était peut être plus vierge, mais l'idée de le faire avec une nation (masculine de surcroît) le mettait mal à l'aise. Que faire s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? Que ça s'ébruitait et qu'il avait à s'expliquer devant ses sœurs ? Devant le tsar lui-même ?

Le Français l'avait de suite rassuré.

\- Cela restera entre nous, avait-il susurré d'un air entendu.

\- Je te guiderai, avait-il affirmé.

\- Mais si tu ne souhaites que d'une relation platonique, termina-t-il enfin, alors il en sera ainsi. Néanmoins, si tu changes d'avis, fais-moi signe.

Le Français avait passé sa main sur son épaule, qui coula le long de son bras en partant. Il ferma délicatement la porte de la chambre de son hôte, qui émit un doux cliquetis.

Lorsqu'il fut seul, le jeune homme releva une de ses manches.

Il avait la chair de poule.

Il s'assit sur le lit. La jeune nation s'humecta les lèvres, troublé. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il était tombé aussi facilement dans ce qu'il lui paraissait être un piège. Un piège que le français nommait "amour", "désir" - qu'importe.

L'Eurasien devait rester une semaine, et cet incident s'était déroulé dès le premier jour. Dans ceux qui suivirent, France lui fit des allusions innocentes sur sa proposition - non, elles n'étaient définitivement pas innocentes. Mais il les avait crues innocentes, sur le moment. Il revoit son sourire en coin. Ce genre de rictus que l'on arbore quand l'on sait que la bataille est déjà gagnée. Mais il était trop jeune, il n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour comprendre cela. Il le pensait simplement heureux de l'avoir en sa compagnie.

L'avant-dernier jour, le Russe céda. Il le voulait. Ardemment. Mais il gardait une once de raison. Il restait anxieux, l'inconnu le rebutait. Le questionnait. Pouvait-on avoir des relations entre nations ? N'était-ce pas dangereux politiquement ou autre ?

\- Ce ne sera que pour ce soir, répondit-il en l'embrassant avant de murmurer, à moins que tu en souhaites davantage…?

Alors c'était ça. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de sérieux. Il n'était qu'une aventure et, demain, quand son désir sera assouvi, France ira voir ailleurs.  
Son cœur se pinça. Qu'il avait été naïf et bête. Et ce n'était pas faute de recommandations - il peut presque encore entendre Ukraine le lui rappeler dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Non. Ça ira, répliqua froidement Russie.  
\- Comme tu le souhaites, gloussa l'autre.

Le Russe avait presque souhaité partir. Cela aurait été une belle humiliation et une vengeance ô combien douce. Mais il était déjà nu, et les marques d'affections de son partenaire étaient si appuyées que ses intentions fondirent comme neige au soleil. Il joua le jeu. Au moins, il l'avait aimé pour une nuit.

France savait ce qu'il faisait. Le Slave mentirait s'il disait que cela n'avait pas été une bonne expérience. C'est vrai qu'après il s'était senti… Pleinement satisfait. Il avait bien dormi ce soir-là en tout cas.

Mais par la suite, une fois reparti, ce souvenir prit une teinte amère. France n'était pas régulier dans son courrier - déjà que ça mettait une temps fou à arriver, s'il ne faisait pas d'effort, c'était bien vain !- et cela lui donna l'impression que le Français n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureux de lui.  
Et il se rendit bien vite que ses soupçons étaient confirmés. France prétendait aimer tout le monde, mais c'était faux. Il aimait simplement posséder une personne le temps de faire son affaire et, ensuite, il allait chercher l'herbe plus verte ailleurs. Il se satisfaisait de la conquête, le reste importait peu à ses yeux.

Pour Russie, ce n'était pas ça, aimer. Quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on l'aime pour toujours. On lui appartient pour toujours. Et il nous appartient pour **toujours**.  
Il considérait cette idée véritablement fondée en amour comme en amitié.

Suivant cette logique, Russie collectionnait ses amis, qu'il ramenait dans sa maison et qu'il clamait comme « sien ». Ses patrons avaient été très clairs là-dessus: c'était la manière commune et quelque peu tabou de créer des amitiés. Il fallait les rosser un petit peu, mais c'était pour leur bien !

Russie savait que c'était incorrect, mais parmi ses amis, il avait un favori: c'était Lituanie.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés très jeunes, vers ses sept années en âge humain. Lituanie devait être plus ou moins vieux. Tout de suite, le Russe avait souhaité en faire son ami. Il voulait se faire aimer de lui et lui rendre cette affection. Et son cœur fit des bonds dans sa poitrine lorsque le Balte lui tendit la main, lui offrant cette amitié tant désirée.  
Mais l'enfant blond avait refusé. Un ami devait être capable de secourir, en cas de besoin, ceux qu'il aimait. Or, il peinait déjà tant à se défendre seul que le Russe jugea cela impossible sur le moment.

Son souhait d'enfant était de pouvoir protéger ses amis, rire avec eux. Peut-être même souffrir avec eux. Et surtout, rester avec eux pour toujours.

Mais, bizarrement, avec Lituanie, il voulait plus. Il le souhaitait toujours à côté de lui à table (ça rendait Biélorussie complètement folle), il lui donnait toujours les tâches qu'il jugeait plus faciles pour lui. Il aimait l'avoir dans sa chambre en train de faire le ménage. Il adorait quand il s'endormait dans celle-ci au lieu de sa pièce attitrée, sûrement trop épuisé pour s'en rendre compte. C'était rare, ceci-dit, mais c'était aussi une partie du charme de cet événement.  
Alors, doucement, il le prenait dans ses bras et le ramenait dans son lit à lui.

Une fois, le blond avait dormi avec lui. Juste pour voir. Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par des tremblements. Lituanie claquait presque des dents. Le Russe plaisanta sur le fait qu'il ne devrait pourtant pas avoir froid avec lui dans son petit lit.

\- Ahah, oui, je n'ai pas froid, c'est nerveux, grinça le lituanien.  
\- Ça t'arrives souvent ? demanda-t-il alors sincèrement.  
\- Trop souvent même, continua le brun sur le même ton.

Il eut un silence.

\- Tu devrais peut-être consulter un médecin, crut bon de conseiller Russie, je t'en ferai venir un dès que je pourrais.  
\- Hum… Merci?

On entendit Lettonie qui se levait dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Je… Je souhaiterai m'habiller, hésita le Balte.  
\- Oh. D'accord ! Je devrais aussi y aller. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire.  
\- … Oui…

A ce moment-là, Russie ne voulait pas vraiment admettre qu'il était plus ou moins attiré par celui qu'il considérait comme son ami d'enfance. Les amis normaux ne faisaient ce genre de chose entre eux, pas vrai ? Ils ne souhaitaient pas faire des choses à caractère sexuel ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?  
Pourtant il y pensait de plus en plus souvent, fantasmait sur des situations dont il avait honte par la suite. Cela le rendait malheureux. Il se faisait violence pour étouffer ces sentiments naissants, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas d'une telle relation avec lui.

« Ça serait trop compliqué. »

« Je ne sais même pas s'il est attiré par les hommes. »

« Il va me trouver bizarre. »

« Ça ne sera jamais plus comme avant. »

« Mes sœurs ne l'accepteront jamais. »

Etaient les arguments qui lui revenait le plus souvent en tête.

Par rapport à ses sœurs, ce n'étaient pas tant qu'elles rejetteraient une relation homosexuelle (elles savaient déjà qu'il était sorti avec quelques hommes « mortels ») mais plus pour l'aspect politique de la chose. Maintenant qu'il était, d'une certaine manière, le chef de famille, il ne pouvait pas jouer les Don Juan. Une fois que l'on éprouve des sentiments, cela implique toujours une influence plus ou moins grande sur la politique. Il le voyait bien au sein de sa propre fratrie.  
Quoique, sa petite sœur aurait pu sortir d'autres arguments, plus sur le plan sentimental qu'international cette fois-ci. Cela le désolait, mais elle semblait vraisemblablement haïr le Lituanien pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Les choses s'accélérèrent durant le XX° siècle.

Tout allait mal. Russie avait beau tenter de ramener la situation, obéissait scrupuleusement au tsar, rien n'y faisait. Le peuple avait faim. Le peuple était en colère. Le peuple le haïssait. Le peuple le voulait **mort**.

Il se souvient parfaitement de ce qu'il avait dit à Lituanie à l'apogée de cette rancœur injuste.

\- S'ils ne m'aiment pas, alors ils ne sont pas vraiment Russes.

Il se rappelait avoir pris un fusil, être sorti et…

Plus rien.

Un trou noir, obscure. Un moment sous-vide.

Pourtant, le grand homme blond ne se sentait pas bien.  
Il aurait dû, pourtant, se sentir mieux. Il avait balayé le problème. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Mais qu'avait-il fait exactement ?

Cela le taraudait. Et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il aurait des lacunes de mémoire.

Il n'en prit cependant que pleinement conscience lorsque, un matin, il se réveilla et croisa son ami d'enfance dans la salle de bain.

Il s'arrêta net.

Le dos du Lituanien était en sang. C'était très grave. Les blessures se guérissaient normalement toutes seules pour eux, sauf en cas de guerre. Mais ils n'étaient pas en guerre. Il n'aurait pas dû être dans cet état.

Le brun couina un peu quand Estonie passa un gant pour tenter de nettoyer sa (ses?) plaie. Russie sentit la colère s'emparer de lui.

\- Qui t'as fait ça ? l'interrogea-t-il le plus calmement qu'il put.

L'Estonien émit un glapissement et son patient sursauta. Il vit l'effroi s'installer sur leurs faciès, bien qu'ils tentaient de le masquer.

\- Qui ? reprit-il alors un peu plus agressif.

La nation brune paraissait être désespérée. Il balbutia des mots incompréhensibles, tandis que son compagnon évitait le regard du Russe.

\- C'est vous, monsieur Russie, finit par avouer une voix fluette.

À son nom, ce dernier se retourna. C'était Lettonie qui avait pris la parole.

Il ne voulut pas y croire. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela à son ami le plus proche.

\- Tu mens, siffla-t-il alors en s'érigeant face à l'adolescent.  
\- Non. C'est la vérité.

Il fut déconcerté de voir la sincérité dans son regard. Presque provocateur. Et malgré cela, ses jambes tremblotaient un peu.  
Le blond se retourna vers le Lituanien. Il avait adopté l'attitude évasive du blond à lunettes.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?  
\- Je… C'est que…  
\- EST-CE QUE C'EST VRAI ? s'emporta-t-il alors en s'approchant brusquement de lui.  
\- Oui, souffla-t-il alors.

Russie tomba des nues.  
Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas vrai. Hier il -

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait hier ?

Il tenta de se souvenir de quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Le temps qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait fait, s'il avait arrosé ses tournesols, s'il avait taquiner le Letton comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, s'il avait écrit à ses sœurs ou à son dirigeant.  
Rien. Absolument rien ne lui revenait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Il regarda avec horreur le dos meurtri de son ami.

Il se sentit dégoûté. Dégoûté de lui-même. Il se haït, haït tellement...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

Puis, brusquement, il s'enfuit dans sa chambre et s'y enferma pour le reste de la journée.

Le pire était qu'il avait toujours cette envie lancinante de le posséder le Lituanien; ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. Juste, sentir son corps contre le sien. Le rendre un peu heureux. Juste un tout petit peu.

Il fit tout ce qu'il put pour se rattraper. Sauf une chose. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais songé à faire avant aujourd'hui.

S'excuser.

Mais, même s'il l'aurait voulu, il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Il eut la Première, puis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Il en était sorti affaibli, mais ô combien victorieux, surtout dans la Deuxième. Et il crut que cela effaçait tous ses pêchés; ces guerres avaient été pour lui comme une sorte de purgatoire dont il avait triomphé.

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais, peut-être que la combinaison de ça à ce qu'il endurait quotidiennement par la rigidité de son nouveau régime, il était devenu extrêmement irritable et impulsif. Il lui fallut plusieurs années de recul pour véritablement en prendre… Plus ou moins conscience.

Un jour, sur un coup de tête, il acheta une tenue de soubrette pour Lituanie et le força à la porter. La promesse de recevoir des coups de bâtons s'il ne le faisait pas marchait presque à tous les coups. Sans jeu de mot. C'était cruel, maintenant qu'il y repense, de l'avoir menacer de la sorte. Mais il est trop tard pour les regrets...  
A contrecœur, le Lituanien céda à sa demande.

\- Ça te vas bien, lui dit-il alors très satisfait, tu devrais porter ça de temps en temps !  
\- Je-je préférerai porter quelque chose de… Plus confortable, tenta l'autre. Ça me donne froid aux jambes…

Russie le contempla. Ça lui allait vraiment, vraiment bien.  
Son désir refit alors surface. Il tenta de l'ignorer et puis, subitement pris d'un élan de confiance, il lui avoua:

\- J'aimerai faire l'amour avec toi alors que tu porterais cette tenue.

Il s'était attendu à tout. Vraiment. Il s'était imaginé à ce qu'il lui dise oui et qu'ils succombent à leur passion de suite. À ce qu'il le repousse violemment, le traitant d'ignoble pervers. À un ébahissement choqué avant que Lituanie ne prenne ses jambes à son cou.

Mais l'homme brun éclata en sanglots, se précipita dans le coin opposé de la pièce et se recroquevilla du mieux qu'il put.

\- Non ! Non, pitié, tout mais pas ça ! Tout sauf ça… pleura-t-il de détresse, Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais je vous en supplie, ne me faites pas ça ! Ne me violez pas…!

Cette dernière sentence le foudroya sur place. Il tenta de nier, de le rassurer, mais il était tellement pris au dépourvu que rien d'intelligible ne sortit de sa gorge. Et l'autre était tellement prit de panique qu'il était incapable de se calmer, se braquant davantage dès que le plus grand essayait de s'approcher de lui.

Alors, tristement, le Russe sortit de la pièce et alla demander à sa grande sœur de lui venir en aide. Elle savait toujours comment régler ce genre de litige. Il fallut tout de même attendre un moment avant que le Lituanien ne ressorte accompagné de la femme blonde.

On jeta le déguisement et cette affaire fut comme oubliée.

Mais ce ne fut plus jamais pareil. Ils ne pouvaient plus rester très longtemps ensemble avant qu'un malaise tangible ne s'installe entre eux. Russie ne pouvait pas encore se remettre entièrement de la vision que Lituanie avait de lui - et peut-être que l'intéressé le craignait encore plus maintenant qu'il avait connaissance de cette image. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Les réminiscences de son ami meurtri le saisir.

Cette fois, il voulut s'excuser. Il voulait éclaircir la situation, s'expliquer. Il souhaitait se faire pardonner. Il le reconnaissait, il avait été trop loin cette fois.  
Mais il ne savait comment s'y prendre. Et le brun faisait tout pour l'éviter - et ils avaient tous les deux tellement à faire qu'il n'en n'eut jamais l'occasion pendant la période soviétique.

Surtout qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre qui occupait ses pensés. Pas en amour cette fois, mais en mépris, en dégoût, en haine.

Amérique.

Enfin, pour être exact, Etats-Unis. Il n'avait rien à reprocher de particulier à ses voisins.

Quel petit cancrelat celui-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu rêver de pouvoir l'écraser, le dominer, ou tout bonnement lui marcher sur les pieds au sens propre et figuré !

Et parfois, cela prenait une bizarre tension sexuelle.

Russie ne comprenait pas cela. Comment était-ce possible? Comment pouvait-il exécrer quelqu'un à ce point et en même temps fantasmer sur lui ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! C'était parfaitement illogique !

Pourtant les faits étaient-là. Désir et répulsion se mélangeaient dans sa tête, au risque de le faire vomir à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

Il aurait voulu en parler à quelqu'un mais il n'avait alors plus personne pour lui prêter une oreille attentive, et surtout qui ne le jugerait pas. Sa relation avec Lituanie était devenue trop instable. Quand à ses sœurs, n'en parlons pas. Elles auraient été aussi abasourdies que lui et cela n'auraient fait que les ennuyer. Ils avaient tous suffisamment de problèmes comme ça.

Il se souvint alors que France possédait une ligne de radio où il donnait des « conseils » dessus. Russie ne se risqua pas à lui en parler directement - l'Européen serait parfaitement capable de le crier sur tout les toits pour le simple plaisir. Mais il lui envoya une lettre (enfin, plusieurs, afin d'être certain qu'il serait pris) qui parvint heureusement jusqu'à l'intéressé:

\- Alors, Petitournesoldesneiges dit « est-il possible de vouloir faire l'amour avec quelqu'un que l'on déteste (détester au point de vouloir l'expédier tout droit vers le Soleil et exploser sa maison à coup de missiles nucléaires) ? ».

Il eut un silence. Russie prit peur que l'animateur décide que sa question était trop bizarre et de la passer. Mais il reprit:

\- C'est une excellente question cher anonyme ! Il est vrai que l'on associe désir et amour plutôt que désir et haine, mais sachez mes petites colombes que ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Il arrive que quelqu'un que l'on n'apprécie pas, mais que l'on reconnait comme un alter-ego, peut attiser la libido. Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle ! En somme, oui, c'est possible, mais je vous conseille tout de même d'apprendre à vous apprécier un minimum avant d'engager tout rapport. Dans une position aussi vulnérable, il vaut mieux que cela se passe avec une personne consentante et qui ne tentera de profiter de vous… Mais sachez que c'est l'inverse chez les bonobos ! J'ai lu dans un article très intéressant l'autre jour que…

Russie éteignit la radio. Il avait sa réponse.

Il eut peur de répéter plus ou moins les mêmes erreurs qu'avec son « ex » meilleur ami. Qu'à un moment, il finisse par céder à ses pulsions et que la vérité éclate. Ça serait une véritable catastrophe, il deviendrait la risée de tous, c'était certain.

Heureusement, ce sentiment (ou cet amalgame de sentiments ?) finit par s'apaiser de lui-même.

Cela aurait pu s'arrêter-là. Le blond commençait à s'épuiser, à force de désirer, étouffer, s'étouffer et être rejeter. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il souhaitait.

Mais il y avait Chine...


	2. Philia

**Remerciement à Anna No Haku pour son follow et josereyes121367 pour son follow et son fav. J'espère que la suite vous plaira! :D**  
 **Merci aussi à Guest pour son petit commentaire! :3**

* * *

 **Desiderare : Regretter, déplorer la perte de. Avoir perdu.**  
 **Au passif : être perdu, manquer.**  
 **Alternativement : Demander (en justice).**

* * *

Russie avait toujours eu une sorte de grande fascination pour son voisin asiatique. Il était beau, noble, gracieux. Certains auraient même dit efféminé. C'est vrai, qu'au premier abord, on pouvait le prendre pour une fille, mais il fallait être peu observateur pour ne pas se rendre compte de cette méprise.  
C'est du moins ce que pense le Russe.

Il avait essayé de lui plaire dès qu'il le put. Il avait apprit à manger avec des baguettes, il s'était aussi penché sur ses pratiques culturelles… Quitte à se montrer envahissant - une nouvelle fois, sans penser que c'était si dérangeant.

Mais le mal était fait; Chine se montrait insensible à ses efforts, sous prétexte qu'entrer chez les gens sans leur permission n'était pas convenable. Même si on avait préparé à manger pour le maître de maison au préalable.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis comme ça partout, aru ? Tu n'as pas donc d'autres personnes à enquiquiner ?  
\- Non, répondit honnêtement son interlocuteur, j'ai pris mes dispositions pour ne me consacrer qu'à toi aujourd'hui !  
\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu peux être collant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes autant? soupira l'autre en tournoyant ses baguettes dans son bol d'un air las.  
\- J'aimerai que nous devenions amis, répondit-il joyeusement du tac-au-tac.  
\- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver si tu continues à agir aussi bizarrement ! J'ai l'impression que veux me kidnapper depuis que nos dirigeants sont devenus alliés… J'en fait presque des cauchemars, tu sais ?

Cela le blessa. Il prit une moue attristée. Pourquoi les autres semblaient toujours le trouver aussi repoussant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait raté ? Les autres faisaient des choses aussi affreuses, voire pires que lui, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas d'être… « Populaires ». Ou en tout cas, on ne s'écartait pas systématiquement à chaque fois qu'ils passaient ou arrivaient dans la salle de réunion.

\- Tu ferais mieux de manger ton riz, il va refroidir, prévient l'Asiatique.  
\- Je n'ai plus faim.

Le brun parut étonné.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, continua-t-il alors.

Il allait prendre ses affaires, mais l'hôte lui attrapa le bras.

\- Attends.

Le blond le regarda. Le visage du Chinois exprimait quelque chose de curieux. Comme s'il était en conflit avec quelque chose.

\- Tu sais… Ta cuisine n'est pas si mauvaise. Il y a des choses à améliorer, mais c'est un bon début. Peut-être que, en me prévenant un peu à l'avance, je pourrais me préparer et t'apprendre quelques petites choses.

Un sourire franc illumina le faciès du Russe.

\- D'accord. Je t'appellerai alors.  
\- Entendu, aru. Je t'attendrai.

À partir de ce jour, il essaya de faire comme le Chinois l'avait convenu. Il essayait de ne pas oublier de lui donner un coup de téléphone (au sens figuré) à chaque fois qu'il voulait venir chez lui.  
Au début, c'était principalement de « l'art culinaire », comme aimait l'appeler l'Asiatique, qu'ils pratiquaient à deux. Puis ils firent plus de choses ensemble. Ils voyagèrent, discutaient un peu de tout et de rien. De futilités ou de choses très profondes, ça dépendait. Russie eut la sensation d'être enfin compris par quelqu'un et cela lui fit un bien fou. Dans toutes ces relations, il y en avait au moins une qui lui semblait sonnante et trébuchante. Il y avait quelqu'un qu'il pouvait fièrement appeler « son ami » sans risque d'ambiguïté.

Chine n'était pourtant pas parfait. Il était susceptible, par exemple. Et il détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres. Ce dernier point, Russie pouvait le concevoir. Après tout, il avait été plus ou moins contrôler par plusieurs Européens (pour, encore une fois, ne pas les citer) et il n'y avait rien de plus irritant que de ne plus pouvoir faire ses propres choix. Lui-même, après avoir été sous la tutelle de Mongolie pendant si longtemps, ne pouvait plus imaginer être de nouveau asservir par une puissance étrangère.

Mais Russie avait des rapports à rendre; il avait des obligations. Et l'une d'entre elles étaient de s'assurer qu'en tant que du même groupe communiste, ils devaient plus ou moins suivre les mêmes directives.  
Directives que Chine (ou son patron) ne prenait pas.

Il s'en suivait de terribles disputes.

Et dans ce genre de situation, cette partie que son ami appelait « son côté lunaire » refaisait surface. Normalement, ils finissaient toujours par trouver un « compromis » - Russie abhorrait ce mot mais il fallait le nommer correctement. Cela les calmaient. Momentanément.

Mais l'inévitable finit par arriver.

Le ton avait particulièrement monté ce jour-là. Russie avait tenté de garder son calme. Il avait tenté d'expliquer pourquoi il était nécessaire que le Chinois cesse de se comporter de cette manière. Mais lorsqu'il refusa, le Russe s'emporta. Il n'en avait pas envie, surtout avec lui, mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il devait agir pour le mieux pour ses amis, pas vrai ?

Même si cela impliquait devoir se battre avec lui.

Chine le repoussa.

\- Tu es pathétique à toujours avoir recourt à la violence et à l'intimidation, lui cracha le Chinois face à son fameux sourire brisé.

Sous la rage et la douleur de son orgueil piqué à vif, il avait tenté de se jeter sur lui. Mais le Chinois avait vu le coup venir, et l'instant d'après, c'était lui qui était au sol, parfaitement immobilisé.

\- Quel genre d'ami te proclames-tu être ? poursuivit-il, Quel genre d'ami frappe l'autre dès qu'il est en désaccord avec lui ?

Il essaya de se libérer de la prise de son aîné, mais il se retrouva impuissant. Il poussa un cri gutturale, frustré.

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Un enfant, avec une arme nucléaire entre les doigts ! Pourquoi faut-il que les plus inconscients soient ceux qui déteignent le pouvoir? se désola l'Asiatique.

Russie tenta une dernière fois de se dégager de sa position. Mais il dut reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était complètement bloqué.

\- Pour être honnête, lorsque tu es venu ce jour-là chez moi, tu m'avais fait pitié. J'ai compris que tes attentions, aussi maladroites soient-elles, n'étaient pas faites avec sournoiseries, contrairement à d'autres. J'ai cru que je pouvais te changer. Mais je me suis trompé. Le mal en toi est trop grand, et je ne peux rien faire pour toi si tu ne te décides à changer par toi-même.

Il le relâcha lentement, alors que l'homme à terre soufflait encore, épuisé.

\- Va-t'en, et ne reviens pas.

Le Russe se releva, reprenant ses sens. Le Chinois lui faisait dos.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, susurra-t-il encore en colère.  
\- C'est terminé, objecta le plus âgé sans se retourner.

Le Slave partit sans en croire un mot. Il ne pensait pas que l'Asiatique resterait sur ses positions.

Alors, lorsque quelques semaines plus tard il tenta de l'appeler, pensant que les choses s'étaient tassées, il fut surpris de constater qu'il tombait toujours sur le répondeur.  
Au début, dans son déni, il crut que son ami n'avait tout simplement pas le temps. Mais les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent. Toujours aucune réponse.  
Il envoya alors une, puis deux, puis une bonne dizaine de lettres. Il finit enfin par en recevoir une réponse:

« Ne me parle plus. Fais ton deuil. »

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Mais lorsqu'il saisit, il fut pris d'une violente colère. Il continua d'écrire, mais à la place de demander des nouvelles, c'étaient des promesses de menaces. Il allait venir chez lui, lui faire du mal (il essayait toujours de trouver une nouvelle manière créative de le lui faire comprendre) et il l'emporterait avec lui dans sa maison.  
Puis, son ire se transforma petit à petit en tentatives de compromis. Il n'aimait toujours pas cela, mais son amitié avec son voisin du sud lui était trop précieuse. Il s'excusait de ses lettres précédentes, il promettait de changer, il lui témoignait l'affection qu'il avait pour lui. De temps en temps, il joignait un petit cadeau avec - notamment quelques petites fleurs de tournesols.

Mais jamais, jamais Chine ne lui répondit. Les rares fois où il l'eut en face-à-face, le Chinois restait strictement diplomatique. Si Russie tentait tout de même de faire allusion à ses missives, l'autre lui répondait:

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Et il enchaînait sur le sujet de la principale de conversation, lorsque le brun ne partait tout simplement pas.

Ça, plus ses fonctions qu'il peinait à remplir, l'atmosphère toxique qui régnait chez lui comme aux conciliabules internationaux, le rendit extrêmement malheureux.  
Il désirait tellement retourner au temps où Chine et lui étaient amis. Il désirait tellement ne jamais avoir acheter cette tenue ridicule à Lituanie. Il désirait tellement ne pas lui avoir fait de mal. Il désirait tellement avoir accepté cette petite main tendue vers lui. Peut-être, peut-être alors que les choses auraient été radicalement différentes.

Il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir été une nation. Il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à obéir aveuglément à des personnes qui ne savaient vraisemblablement jamais faire leur travail correctement. Il aurait voulu que son peuple comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas, malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, toujours satisfaire à tous leurs besoins.

Il aurait juste voulu vivre avec ses sœurs dans un bel endroit chaud. Avec des amis, qui ne l'auraient pas trahi, qui ne l'auraient pas martyrisé. Dans un monde où il n'y aurait pas eu de guerre, où il n'aurait pas appris à devenir aussi violent.

Mais il ne vivait pas dans cette réalité. Là, il était installé sur un lit d'hôpital, et il fixait le plafond blanc d'un air apathique.

Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'il avait failli mourrir, mais que grâce à ceux qui se considéraient comme Russes, il avait survécu. Il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Peut-être que tout aurait été plus simple, s'il avait cessé d'exister. On ne lui aurait reproché plus jamais rien et plus personne n'aurait été malheureux par sa faute.

Pourtant, il était encore là, sauver par ceux qui avaient failli le tuer autrefois.

 _Le destin est d'une ironie si cruelle_ , songea-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait juste envie de dormir. Tellement envie…

* * *

Il reçut quelques cartes qui lui souhaitaient un bon rétablissement. Dans le tas, des pays qu'il avait aidé à sortir de l'emprise du colonialisme ou (anciennement) communistes quand ce n'était pas les deux. Il pouvait citer de tête Cuba, Vietnam, Seychelles, et d'autres sûrement.

France aussi.

Grèce, ses sœurs - elles étaient même venues le voir malgré les nouvelles tentions diplomatiques entre eux.  
Etrangement, il en avait même reçu une d'Etats-Unis, de Liechtenstein et Suisse, d'Allemagne et, surtout, de Chine.

 _« Tu ne mérites pas de mourrir. Tu as fait des erreurs, mais tu peux te rattraper. Reviens-nous en pleine forme.  
PS: je t'ai joint quelques recettes qui devraient te redonner de l'énergie. Ne me déçois pas! »_

Il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait plus très bien où en était sa relation avec ce dernier. Etaient-ils encore amis ? Il n'osait trop y croire. En tout cas, le Chinois se souciait de lui. Il ne le haïssait pas - ou plus.

Par contre, il ne reçut rien de la part des trois Baltes. Et il ne croit pas avoir lu quoique ce soit venant de l'ex-bloc de l'Est - ah, si ! Il y avait ce bout de papier de la part de Moldavie.

Quel ange. Quel dommage qu'il ait dû s'en séparer…

Il se surprend à penser qu'il a nettement dévié de sa pensé principale.

 _Eh._

Il se retourne dans le lit, cherchant une position plus confortable.

\- Tu es réveillé? murmure une voix tout près de lui.  
\- Oui.

La personne à côté de lui pousse un grognement et se colle un peu plus contre lui. Des petites mains chaude et douces parcourent sa poitrine nue. Le Russe sent sa présence corporelle contre son dos. Il a un sourire. Il entrelace ses doigts dans les siens.

\- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve? demande celle-ci d'un air préoccupé.

C'est la raison principale qui l'éveille de bonne heure en général.

\- Non. Je réfléchissais.  
\- À quoi ? Et ça fait combien de temps que tu réfléchis comme ça ? baragouine pâteusemment l'autre.  
\- Au passé. Sinon, aucune idée.

Il l'entend soupirer longuement. C'est entre le bâillement et le soupir consterné.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? Tu veux que je te fasse du thé ou que je te sorte une bière ?  
\- … Je ne sais pas trop. Mais j'aimerai bien une bière.

Ses mains glissent le long de son corps tandis que l'autre se lève et s'habille pour le strict minimum. Pendant ce temps, le Slave jette un regard au réveil.

« 04 h 38 »

Il referme un peu les yeux, fatigué.

* * *

Sa revenue sur la scène mondiale avait fait du bruit. On semblait plus ou moins content de le revoir parmi les « immortels ».

Sa nouvelle routine était épuisante. Il avait tout à reconstruire, autant sur les relations nationales qu'économiquement parlant. Il devait toujours s'investir davantage.

France tenta de nouveau son numéro de charme, lui rappelant le « bon vieux temps ». Mais cette fois-ci, le Russe avait strictement refusé. S'ils devaient avoir une quelconque relation, cela serait platonique et rien d'autre. Et si, malgré tout, le Français continuait sur un ton salace, il n'avait qu'à lui raconter une blague pour le refroidir tout de suite. Bizarrement, les blagues étaient censées faire rire les gens mais ses collègues faisaient plutôt des grimaces quand il en racontait. Mais ce n'était pas grave; lui il trouvait ça rigolo de voir leur tête toute déconfite alors ça lui suffisait.

Parallèlement, il devait aussi faire face à la remonter de réminiscences. Celui du Dimanche Rouge arriva en pleine séance de meeting.  
Les cris. Le sang. Les corps qui tombent. La panique. Et lui qui tire, tire encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne devant les grilles du palais. Plus personne dans la rue. Juste, une foule de cadavres écarlates, alors que lui éclatait de tristesse et de folie.

Quelqu'un lui demanda si ça allait.

 _Non ça ne va pas, pas du tout_ , voulut-il répondre.

Mais il sentit son corps être pris d'assaut par des remontés gastriques et il dut sortir précipitamment pour ne pas régurgiter devant toutes les nations. Il resta durant un long moment aux commodités.  
Au moins, lorsqu'il en ressortit, après s'être débarbouillé, il éprouva une sensation de légèreté. On le trouverait sûrement tordu à dire ça, mais il expérimenta une forme de satisfaction, comme s'il venait de se débarrasser de ses impuretés. C'était comme... Un effet laudatif.

En sortant, Russie fut surpris de trouver Grèce à l'entrée des toilettes.

\- Ah, tu es enfin sorti.

Désarçonné, son interlocuteur ne lui donna aucune réponse alors que l'autre s'approchait de lui.

\- La réunion est terminée. T'y es resté un super long moment... Tu te sens mieux au fait ?

Il hocha la tête. Il était toujours un peu sonné, mais il allait bien.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? interrogea finalement le grand blond.  
\- Yep. Je connais plutôt bien le coin, j'espérais que tu m'accompagnerais, continua-t-il nonchalamment.  
\- Oh. Eh bien, pourquoi pas ?

Russie considérait le Grec comme une sorte de cousin éloigné. Ils n'avaient jamais partagé beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais il l'appréciait.

Il passa la journée avec lui. Il le trouva par moment hétéroclite - ses pensés pouvaient être soit très brillantes, soit vraiment idiotes comme lorsqu'il s'extasiait sur les chats. Ce n'était pas que Russie détestait les félins, mais il n'avait pas d'aspiration à leur faire des papouilles pendant des heures. Et puis, comme la plus part des animaux, les chats ne l'aimaient pas vraiment.

Durant cette petite ballade, ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Il ne se rappelle plus comment, mais ils étaient tombés sur la fameuse question du sexe.  
Il fut plutôt choqué d'apprendre que le Grec ne pouvait pas concevoir la simple idée de vivre sans plaisir sexuel. Et ce dernier fut abasourdi de savoir qu'il ne s'adonnait pas - voire repoussait l'idée du coït.

\- Tu ne te masturbes même pas? insista tout de même le Méditerranéen.

Il fit non de la tête.

\- Ouah. Mais tu n'es pas un homme alors, tu es un sain ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air ébahi.

Enfin, il imagine qu'il était ébahi - ses traits ne s'étaient que légèrement relevés, comme si même son visage était trop paresseux pour exprimer des émotions.

Son interlocuteur eut un cynique et bref ricanement.

 _Il est loin d'être un saint._

La conversation dévia encore. Ils parlèrent d'amitié.

\- Comment fais-tu pour te faire des amis ? demanda timidement le Russe.  
\- Aucune idée, répondit l'autre.

Russie haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais, tu as bien des amis, non ?  
\- Oui, les chats sont mes amis.  
\- Je parlais d'amis humains. Ou au moins anthropomorphes, précisa le blond un poil agacé.  
\- Ah. Eh bien je ne sais toujours pas. J'imagine que ça se fait naturellement ?

Cette réponse ne lui convint pas.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un truc, quelque chose…  
\- Bin, je ne sais pas…  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir grand chose, railla-t-il d'un ton plat.  
\- C'est vrai. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je ne sais rien, lança le Grec alors qu'il s'allongeait sur un muret jaune pâle, entouré de son harem de félins.

En tout cas, tout ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Assis à côté de lui sur la construction de béton, Russie soupira.

C'était une journée plutôt bizarre, mais elle lui laissa une bonne impression. Il n'avait pas parler à quelqu'un ainsi depuis un moment. Et puis, cela lui permit de prendre un peu de recul par rapport au reste.

* * *

Après cet événement singulier, il avait chercher activement à avoir un entrevu avec Chine. À la fin d'une réunion, il s'était rué sur lui, l'attrapant par les vêtements afin de l'empêcher de partir. Le Chinois eut un mouvement de main agacé pour se dégager de son emprise.

 _C'est vrai qu'il détestait être touché…_

Sans abandonner espoir, le Russe le relâcha et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Sommes-nous de nouveaux amis ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix presque implorante.

L'Asiatique eut un moment de réflection.

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas « de nouveaux » amis, finit-il par lâcher lentement.

L'Eurasien fut peiné. Mais le brun continua:

\- Pour autant, je veux bien te redonner une chance. Recommençons.

Ses yeux violines suivirent sa main qui se levait. Il la lui tendit.

\- Bonjour, je suis République populaire de Chine, mais tu peux m'appeler Chine. Je tiens à te faire remarquer que je te salues à la manière européenne, alors j'espère que tu feras aussi un effort pour accepter ma culture, aru !

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du Caucasien. Il saisit la main que l'Asiatique lui présentait.

\- Enchanté Chine. Je suis le représentant de la Fédération de Russie, mais tu peux me nommer Russie. J'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour apprécier ta culture, et j'espère que nous deviendrons amis !

Il allait falloir reconstruire ça aussi. Mais ça, ça le dérangeait moins que le reste. Il savait que Chine l'attendrait, quelque part. Peut importe le temps que ça nécessiterait pour reconstruire cette relation, ils la rebâtiront. Ensemble.

* * *

Il commençait à voir le bout du tunnel. Cette dépression qui lui avait tellement compressé le cœur durant tant d'années, au point de le faire sauter hors de sa poitrine, semblait finalement se dissiper.

Il lui sembla reprendre pied, trouver une nouvelle stabilité. Tout n'était pas rose bien sûr - rien ne l'était jamais. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses sœurs autant qu'il le souhaitait. Et Biélorussie était devenue… Extrêmement affective. Mais il avait plus ou moins réussi à gérer cet… Incident.

Parallèlement, ses relations avec les Baltiques étaient au point mort. Cela le préoccupait plus qu'il n'a voulu l'admettre jusqu'à présent. Il avait pris cependant la décision de ne pas forcer les choses. Aucun des deux partis n'étaient vraiment prêts à forger une nouvelle amitié.

Et puis, sous un beau soleil d'été, ils se rencontrèrent…

* * *

 **PS: je tiens juste à préciser: si vous êtes dépressif, ne vous forcez pas à vomir. Ça ne sert à rien, vous allez juste vous faire du mal. Les sucs gastriques sont extrêmement corrosifs, vous allez vous brûler la gorge, potentiellement de manière irréversible.**

 **Prenez soin de vous. Mangez bien. Dormez bien. Parlez-en - de préférence, autour de vous, mais s'il n'y a vraiment personne, sachez qu'il existe des numéros spécialisés qui pourront communiquer avec vous.  
Vous n'êtes pas seul!**

 **Des bisous sur vous!**


	3. Étoile

**Desiderare : Trouver qu'il y a un manque.  
Au passif : Laisser à désirer.**

* * *

ussie avait décidé de prendre quelques vacances, avec l'accord de son supérieur. Il y était allé seul. Aussi étonnant soit-il, il avait exprimé l'envie de ne pas partir accompagné. Il souhaitait juste... Profiter du soleil et de la plage par lui-même.

Croiser alors Seychelles dans son propre territoire n'avait alors rien d'extraordinaire. Elle avait l'air surprise de le voir ici en revanche. C'est vrai qu'il avait plutôt pris ses précautions en donnant son nom humain que celui officiel.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se décida à le prendre en charge pour lui faire redécouvrir les lieux - il y était déjà venu à l'époque soviétique mais le Russe n'avait pas eu le temps d'explorer. Il n'était parvenu dans les îles que pour établir des relations - et la protéger d'éventuels extrémistes voulant renverser le pouvoir. Mais jamais pour trouver un peu de quiétude.

Il reconnut la manière de faire de France lorsqu'elle lui exposa les lieux les plus touristiques, et il se sentit dans l'obligation de la taquiner un peu.

Cela ne loupa pas. Mais, bizarrement, il trouva cela moins satisfaisant qu'avec les autres. Peut-être parce qu'elle était trop mignonne pour ça. Il se dégageait une forme de candeur dans la manière d'être de la jeune femme, et il trouvait ce trait totalement adorable.

\- Eh bien, si ça ne te plait pas, je peux essayer de trouver autre chose... Voyons voir... réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

La jeune femme se mit à faire des petits allers-retours. Ses sandales faisaient un drôle de bruit et relevait un peu de poussière.

\- Est-ce que tu souhaiterais visiter un parc naturel ?  
\- Non, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.  
\- Euh... Le quartier culturel alors ?  
\- Non.  
\- Heeeeuuu... bredouilla-t-elle en perdant progressivement tout ses moyens. Il en profita pour dire:  
\- Non.

Elle lui lança un regard interloqué, avant de gonfler les joues d'un air mécontent:

\- Tu le fais exprès ! Et moi qui essayais de te faire plaisir !  
\- Ufufu, c'était trop tentant. En vérité, j'ai simplement envie d'aller à la plage, finit par avouer l'Eurasien.  
\- Ah oui ! Je peux t'en conseiller quelques-unes pas trop fréquentée, si tu veux ? Ne me dit pas « non » juste pour m'embêter, sinon je m'en vais tout de suite !  
\- … Est-ce que ça serait une menace?

Pour être franc, il ne se sentait pas provoqué. Il était plutôt amusé par la situation. Il dirait même, qu'elle le rendait joueur.  
Et il semblerait que ce soit le cas pour elle aussi:

\- Je vois qu'on ne peut rien te cacher. Alors, est-ce un oui ou un non ?  
\- Ce n'est pas un vrai choix si on me menace, rétorqua-t-il faussement contrarié.  
\- Je vais prendre ça alors pour un oui, décréta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil d'un air entendu.

Elle l'avait attrapé par le bras et il s'était laissé entraîner.

Il passa vraiment un très bon moment avec elle. Le paysage, l'atmosphère particulière des tropique, la chaleur, la mer étaient déjà des éléments qui l'attiraient. Mais elle avait su embellir tout ça. Juste par sa simple présence.

C'est une personne simple. On ne peut pas vraiment parler de Carpe Diem avec elle (contrairement à Grèce) mais plus, d'une humble reconnaissance des aspects positifs que l'on retrouve chaque chose. Cela parait bête, mais Russie l'admire pour cette capacité. Il ne sait pas si c'était à cause de son passé ou de sa manière de penser, mais il a tendance à se laisser submerger par les idées négatives.

Il y a beaucoup d'autres choses qu'il apprécie en elle.  
Le fait qu'elle ait toujours quelque chose à dire - même si parfois c'est d'une banalité affligeante, elle parle. Elle lui parle. Il a ainsi toujours une petite idée de ce qu'elle a en tête.  
Il aime aussi sa capacité à l'écouter. À le comprendre. En retour, il essaie de la comprendre aussi.

Elle non plus n'a pas eu une vie facile. La nation africaine avait longtemps - non, vit toujours dans une grande solitude. Dans l'isolement. Parfois, ceux qui devraient la considérer comme une égale lui refuse ce titre, quand ils n'oublient pas simplement son existence. Elle avait été la petite chouchoute de deux grandes nations européennes, qui l'avaient par la suite au mieux délaissé, au pire dénigré.

\- Moi, je ne t'oublierais jamais Seychelles. Tu seras toujours mon amie.

Ils étaient alors allongés dans le sable quand il lui promit cela. Il faisait nuit; ils étaient seuls avec les étoiles et la mer, qui respirait doucereusement pas si loin d'eux.  
Dans la pénombre, Russie la vit tourner son visage vers lui. Une expression affligée, malgré son sourire doux, s'y lisait.

\- C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit aussi, murmura-t-elle tristement.  
\- Je ne suis pas comme eux, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.  
\- Exactement comme ils le prétendaient, continua la jeune femme.

Cette dernière phrase le déstabilisa. Mais elle reprit:

\- C'est vrai, ceci-dit, que tu n'es pas comme eux.

Puis elle se tut. La mer, elle, expira longuement.

Sa relation avec Seychelles était curieuse. Normalement, il usait toujours plus ou moins un moyen de pression sur ses amis - parce que c'était ainsi que l'on procédait. Avec elle, il n'en avait mystérieusement pas l'envie. Tout était si fluide entre eux qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

Peut-être même trop.

C'était si naturel qu'il avait toujours envie de la voir, d'aller chez elle, de se baigner avec elle dans la houle, de siroter une boisson sucrée (et alcoolisée de préférence) en sa compagnie, de regarder des films ensemble. Il était toujours habité par une douce rêverie quand il pensait à elle, par le désir chaste de tenir sa main, de la serrer contre lui, de ne l'avoir que pour _lui et lui tout **seul**_.

Il était encore capable de distinguer ses quelques défauts, mais il trouvait toujours un moyen de les justifier.  
Oui, elle était une horrible cuisinière, mais lorsque l'on a été pendant si longtemps sous le gouvernement britannique, l'inverse relevait du miracle. Et puis, cela pouvait toujours se corriger.  
Oui, elle avait cette tendance à laisser échapper des informations, mais ce n'était jamais rien de capital. Jamais elle n'avait divulgué une conversation grave, dans laquelle il avait précisé de la garder pour elle.  
Oui, elle était parfois un peu trop insouciante et manquait de pugnacité, mais n'était-ce pas là une partie de son charme ?

Lorsque la révélation de son attirance pour la Seychelloise le transcenda, la premier chose qu'il pensa fut:

 _Mais quel con je suis._

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il désire toujours plus ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais se satisfaire de ce qu'il possédait ?

 _Pourquoi ?_

Il était déchiré. Une partie voulait progresser dans cette relation, aller plus loin encore. L'autre voulait arrêter cette machine infernale, avant qu'il ne la perde pour toujours. Ça serait trop dur, trop difficile de vivre sans voir son sourire. De ne plus la voir venir vers lui, sans qu'il n'ait à faire quoique ce soit. Vivre en n'entendant plus le claquement si caractéristique de ses petites sandales rouges. Ne plus la voir tout court; ou même pire, la contempler s'éloigner au loin, avec cette expression de mépris, de dégoût, de peur.

Il ne voulait rien de tout ça.

Alors, même s'il eut la sensation de tuer une partie de lui-même, il choisit ce qu'il lui parut être le plus sage.

Ils visitaient un cosmodrome, au Kazakstan. Seychelles ne cessait de le harceler de questions au sujet de l'espace :  
Comment est-ce ?  
Est-ce que tu as pu t'approcher des étoiles ?  
C'est vrai que l'on voit la muraille de Chine depuis là-bas ?  
Quel goût a la fameuse nourriture déshydratée ?

Il lui répondait distraitement :  
C'est incroyable, et en même temps terrifiant. On se sentait si petit là-haut. Mais être parmi les astres étaient aussi si fantastique !  
Non, c'était trop dangereux, il ne les avait observées que de loin.  
Non, on ne voyait pas la muraille de Chine, malgré ce que prétendait son propriétaire; en revanche on apercevait les chaînes de montagnes.  
C'était plutôt bizarre et honnêtement il préférerait ne pas y penser.

\- Seychelles, il faut que l'on parle, lâcha-t-il abruptement.

L'Africaine lui fit face. Elle ne souriait plus. Elle était devenue extrêmement sérieuse.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?  
\- Il… Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir, formula-t-il à contrecœur.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent. Lui, il préféra détourner les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Ton patron t'as… ?  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas mon patron, coupa-t-il avant de prendre une inspiration. C'est juste que l'on ne peut plus être amis.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je crois que je t'aime.

Il avait presque avalé cette phrase tellement il l'avait prononcé vite. Il posa ses yeux mauves sur elle un court instant, juste histoire de lire la surprise sur son visage. Au moins, elle ne paraissait pas en colère ou terrorisée…

Il sentit qu'on lui prenait les mains, et ce simple geste lui creva le cœur. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi insensible ? Elle ne voyait donc pas qu'il souffrait atrocement et que ces innocentes marques d'affection piétinaient ses convictions ? Qu'elle rendait cela plus insupportable que ça ne l'était déjà ?

À bout, le blond allait lui lâcher une remarque cinglante mais lorsqu'il vit son visage - si doux - il se stoppa.

\- Eh bien, murmura-t-elle alors que ses joues rosissaient, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait s'arrêter-là. Parce que… Je crois que je t'aime aussi.

Le temps se figea. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux disparu - comme-ci ces simples mots venaient de les éjecter de l'espace-temps. Le sang lui monta brutalement au visage. Son cœur rata un battement.  
Avait-il déjà éprouvé autant de joie ? L'émotion était si forte qu'il peinait à respirer. Ses mains tremblaient presque. Etait-ce réel ? Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire ou était-ce un simple rêve ?

Il aurait bien dit quelque chose, mais il sentit son cœur lâcher. Au sens propre.  
L'organe tomba à terre, provoquant un bruit moite qui, heureusement, n'attira pas l'attention des quelques humains environnants. La jeune femme suivit des yeux la chute du muscle, battant encore, les traits crispés par l'horreur.

Ils fixèrent d'un air vitreux le morceau de chair qui venait de briser toute la magie de cet instant. En sachant ce qui allait suivre, Russie est heureux d'avoir pu parler à temps de ce… Défaut physique avant qu'il ne survienne.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Seychelles fut la première à reprendre ses sens:

\- JésusMarieJoseph, jura-t-elle à voix basse, que- qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- Ne panique pas, je vais juste le remettre à sa place, lui murmura-t-il en se penchant.  
\- Mais tu es sûr que ça se verra pas? Ça fout du sang partout ! En plus, je suis sûre que c'est super sale par terre ! Tu devrais aller le laver discrètement… Au moins passer de l'eau dessus aux toilettes, je sais pas !

Sans prendre en compte son avis, il replaça son cœur dans sa poitrine. Puis il sortit un mouchoir et épongea le sang par terre. Dans le pire des cas, si ça se voyait encore, on pensera que quelqu'un avait saigné du nez.  
Il fronça les sourcils quand il assimila les propositions de la jeune femme. « Laver son cœur » ? Quelles idées bizarres elle pouvait avoir parfois.

Toujours affolée, elle continuait dans ses divagations délirantes:

\- O-on devrait quand même aller voir un médecin ou même aller à l'hôpital…!  
\- Seysey, je n'ai pas besoin de ça, rétorqua-t-il avec un peu d'humeur, ça arrive rarement et bien que c'est un peu handicapant ça n'est pas si grave que ça en à l'air.  
\- MAIS ON PARLE DE TON CŒUR ! explosa-t-elle.

Les quelques humains autour d'eux se retournèrent, intrigués.

Seychelles eut une expression embarrassée. Elle se pinça les lèvres, comme-ci cela allait l'empêcher de crier de nouveau.

Ils durent donc couper court à leur visite, sous peine que sa compagne devienne complètement hystérique.  
Ils se posèrent à leur hôtel. Il la convainquit que ce n'était pas si terrible que cela en avait l'air, de perdre son cœur de temps en temps. Et que, pour être franc, cela faisait un moment que ce n'était pas survenu. La brune soupira longuement, avant d'hocher la tête mollement, pour confirmer son assentiment.

Quand ils furent plus calmes, Russie lui demanda:

\- Alors… Où en sommes-nous ?

Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit recouvert par une couverture beige. Il n'osait pas trop la coller. L'atmosphère n'y était pas propice. Ils ne se regardaient pas, fixaient le mur recouvert de papier peint démodé.

Seychelles releva ses jambes pour se mettre en tailleur.

\- Eh bien, ça dépend. Il faudrait d'abord que tu sois sûr que tu m'aimes, tu ne crois pas ? lança-t-elle alors.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu as dit ? Que tu « croyais » m'aimer ?  
\- Tu l'as dit aussi, rétorqua-t-il, pincé.  
\- Je ne l'ai dit que parce que tu l'as dit en premier.

Ils se dévisagèrent. Lui arborait une expression agacée, elle très dure. Puis, celui de la jeune femme se fit un peu plus tendre et mélancolique:

\- Moi, je t'aime vraiment. Mais j'ai peur que tu utilises cet amour contre moi. J'ai peur que… Tu ne saisisses pas bien ce concept.

Il resta muet. Son expression ne changea pas.

\- Si tu m'aimes vraiment, reprit-elle plus fermement, est-ce que tu seras capable d'accepter que je ne sois pas toujours d'accord avec toi ? Que j'aurais envie de faire des choses que toi tu ne voudras pas faire ? L'inverse est vrai aussi mais… Est-est-ce que tu seras capable d'accepter qu'il faut que l'on fasse des compromis ? Que tu ne pourras jamais entièrement me posséder ? De me considérer comme une véritable égale et non comme une subordonnée ?  
\- Ça, je le fais déjà, coupa-t-il.  
\- … Oui… admit-t-elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Ce fut à lui de prendre la parole:

\- A vrai dire… Je voudrais pouvoir te dire que je peux me contenter du minimum. Mais… À chaque fois que je me dis ça… Je finis toujours par réclamer plus. Alors… Je préfère ne pas te faire de promesses.

L'homme blond prit une grand inspiration, se détourna d'elle et ferma les yeux :

\- C'est peut-être mieux que l'on s'arrête là. Comme ça, personne ne sera blessé.  
\- Non.

Il se retourna vers elle, choqué.

\- Je veux dire… Je veux que l'on se donne une chance, continua-t-elle, si… Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.

Le Slave entrouvrit les lèvres.

\- Tu es sûre de toi?  
\- Certaine.

Son ton était déterminé, inébranlable.

\- J'imagine alors… Que l'on peut essayer… susurra-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Il eut un nouveau moment de flottement. Puis, doucement, Seychelles se rapprocha de lui. Et lui, il passa, lentement, son bras sur son épaule, l'attirant vers lui.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position. Sans rien dire. En silence. Apaisés.

 _Paisibles._

* * *

Les prémices de cette nouvelle relation furent maladroites. C'était un peu comme s'ils réapprenaient à se connaître.

Il apprit qu'elle avait eu une liaison avec Inde qu'elle nommait « sexfriend ». Il ne comprit pas très bien le concept - d'après ce qu'il avait saisi, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui mais ils avaient tout de même eu des rapports sexuels. Russie avait (et a toujours) du mal à concevoir quel était l'intérêt d'un contact si intime sans sentiment, mais bon, soit. Admettons.  
Aussi, elle avait eu des aventures avec quelques humains. Jamais avec des femmes ceci-dit. L'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée, lui avait-elle dit en haussant les épaules.

Quant à lui, ses expériences avec le genre féminin avait commencé à sérieusement dater. Il aurait pu avoir une occasion avec Vietnam, qui lui avait proposé quelques temps après son entrée dans le communisme. Mais il avait refusé. Il n'était pas intéressé. Avec un peu de recul, il avait eu peur de l'avoir froissée; mais visiblement elle n'en était pas sortie plus traumatisée que ça.

En plus de ça, Russie avait peur de précipiter les choses. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour imaginer qu'un couple constitué d'une petite femme et d'un homme si grand et bien bâti (sans vouloir se vanter) peut entraîner des complications. Surtout si ce dernier est une brute.  
Pour ces raisons, il préfère que ce soit elle qui le sollicite en premier. Ils y vont doucement, à tâtons.

Ça n'empêche pas toujours les accidents. Leur première fois le témoigne.  
Le blond était allongé sur le lit tandis qu'elle le chevauchait. La jeune femme s'était laissé un peu emporter, et lui avait mal calculé la distance avec le dos du mur. Résultat: il s'était pris une belle bosse et ils n'avaient même pas pu conclure.

Aujourd'hui, c'est devenu un sujet de plaisanterie. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où l'un d'entre eux y a fait référence et où ils ont fini les quatre fer en l'air, complément hilares.

Mais ils ne font pas souvent l'amour, à vrai dire. Ce n'est pas qu'il déteste ça, mais comme dit précédemment, ce n'est pas ce qui le transcende dans une relation. D'ailleurs Seychelles est sûrement celle qui propose le plus l'idée. Il refuse rarement, mais c'est déjà arrivé.  
Si elle lui a assuré que ce n'est pas un problème, il a toujours peur que cela la pousse à aller voir ailleurs. L'Africaine a toujours eu des mœurs un peu plus libres que les siennes. De ce fait, il zieute toujours celle-ci lorsqu'elle va voir son ami indien.

Inde est l'une des rares personnes à connaître véritablement leur statut de couple. En plus de lui, il doit il y avoir France (qu'il a menacé d'égorger si jamais il venait à le répéter) et peut-être Australie ou Chine. Ils sont aussi amis avec son amante, après tout.  
S'il n'a jamais surpris l'Indien à divaguer des propos déplacés, le Slave avait tout de même tenu à lui dire que, si par malheur, il venait à apprendre que « Seysey » et lui avaient batifolé dans son dos, des choses terribles allaient se produire. Pas sur le devant de la scène mondiale bien sûr, mais dans les coulisses, il y aura des représailles. Et ça ne serait pas _joli_.

La nation idienne avait eu un petit rire mélodieux, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était une bagatelle amusante. D'un air posé, il lui avait affirmé:

\- Allons Russie, je ne chercherai jamais à faire de la peine à des amis aussi importants que vous deux.

L'intéressé ne sut pas trop si c'était hypocrite ou non. Mais cela lui suffi, pour l'instant. Il murmura un « bien » puis partit.

Ainsi, son idylle avec Seychelles poursuit une route plutôt tranquille. Elle est patiente avec lui. Depuis qu'il lui a confié qu'il souhaite devenir une meilleure personne, elle essaie d'être prévenante. Elle lui dit quand il doit s'arrêter avant que les choses aillent trop loin.  
Une fois, il n'en avait cependant fait qu'à sa tête; la Seychelloise lui avait claqué la porte au nez et était partie ruminer sa colère ailleurs. Il avait dû parcourir toutes les îles de sa maison avant de la retrouver. Cela lui avait pris facilement deux semaines.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, le prévint-elle. Plus jamais ou on arrête tout.  
\- Je te le promets.  
\- Montre-moi tes mains et promets-le moi, insista-t-elle pour se prémunir de tricheries éventuelle.  
\- Je promets de ne plus recommencer, répéta-t-il en lui montrant ses doigts bien écartés les uns des autres.

Et jusqu'à présent, il tient sa parole. Il ne lui a plus jamais reparlé de mariage à compter de ce jour.

* * *

Il termine son verre de bière fraiche. Seychelles a simplement pris de l'eau pour sa part. Elle pose à son tour le verre sur la table en bois.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'empêchais de dormir à ce point ? lance-t-elle.  
\- Est-ce que tu trouves que je suis bizarre de ne pas aimer le sexe ?

L'Africaine cligne des yeux, perplexe.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?  
\- C'est que… Tout le monde a l'air de dire que ce n'est pas… Vraiment normal de ne pas aimer ça. Non ?

Elle reste silencieuse, l'invitant à poursuivre.

\- Alors je me demandais à quoi cela pouvait être dû. Et après je me suis perdu dans mes pensés…  
\- … Vanya, je ne crois pas que tu sois plus étrange que les autres, surtout sur ce genre de… Critères.  
\- Mais est-ce que tu m'aimerais plus si je me sentais plus investi ?  
\- D'où est-ce que tu sors cette idée ? s'exclame son interlocutrice, Non, je ne t'aimerai pas plus si tu devenais France !  
\- Pas à ce point-là, bougonne-t-il, mais… D'un manière plus -  
\- Chéri, il n'y a pas de manière « normale » pour ce genre de chose. Chacun a ses standards.

Elle prend les deux verres qu'elle met dans le lave-vaisselle avant de revenir. Elle s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de lui et lui saisit les mains.

\- De toute façon, nous sommes des nations. A partir de quel moment sommes-nous normaux?  
\- Bien dit, sourit-il légèrement.

L'Africaine a un rire clair.

Seychelles s'est alors rapprochée de lui, afin de s'installer sur ses genoux. Il l'accueille, l'enlaçant à la taille.

Il s'enfouit dans son cou pendant qu'elle lui caresse les cheveux. Son parfum iodé lui chatouille les narines.

\- Je t'aime, souffle-t-il.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, lui répond-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.  
\- Je t'aime tellement que je voudrais te serrer dans les bras jusqu'à ce que l'on explose.

Seychelles s'est stoppée dans son mouvement. Elle tente, hésitante:

\- Euh... Comment dire... Non merci ?  
\- Ufu, c'était une blague. Si on explosait, on ne pourrait plus se faire de câlins. Ça serait trop triste !

Elle pouffe un peu, rassurée.

La brune pose sa tête contre la sienne. Elle lui demande ce qu'ils doivent faire - se recoucher ou rester debout?

\- Allons dehors, propose-t-il. J'aimerai regarder les étoiles avec toi avant le début du jour.  
\- Ok ! Je t'attends devant la maison ?  
\- Vas-y.

Leurs lèvres se touchent. Puis ils se séparent, un peu à regret.

Il ne sait pas si cette relation durera. Il aimerait pouvoir se dire que oui, qu'ils ont le droit d'espérer. Mais il est un peu trop grand pour croire encore aux fins de contes de fées...  
Il subsiste quelque part un petit brin d'espoir dans son cœur. Peut-être que leur amour persistera. Peut-être que jamais ils ne se lasseront l'un de l'autre. Peut-être.

Une chose est certaine cependant. C'est, que maintenant, alors qu'ils contemplent tous les deux le paysage en se tenant la main...

... C'est que les étoiles, aussi belles soient-elles, ne valent pas l'aurore.

* * *

 **Desiderare [étymologie] : "être sous une (bonne ou mauvaise) étoile" et "observer attentivement les astres"**


End file.
